


"My mom would be proud if I brought you home"

by cyn_00



Series: Tumblr fluff prompts [9]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cute, Established Relationship, Family Feels, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Meet the Family, Non-Canon Relationship, One Shot Collection, Originally Posted on Tumblr, POV Alternating, POV Derek, POV Spencer Reid, Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26683618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyn_00/pseuds/cyn_00
Summary: Tumblr: @cyn-00
Relationships: Derek Morgan & Spencer Reid, Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Series: Tumblr fluff prompts [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922326
Comments: 5
Kudos: 127





	"My mom would be proud if I brought you home"

_[Prompt list](https://cyn-00.tumblr.com/post/629097367256367104/blisfvll-prompt-list-an-phew-finally-finished) (requests currently closed)_

[ _Link to the same fic on Tumblr_ ](https://cyn-00.tumblr.com/post/630453352668495872/plz-do-n-19-as-well-from-the-prompt-list)

_This is n. 19 from "fluff"_

* * *

The case they’d just wrapped up wasn’t a particularly tough or long one. Still, Morgan had wanted to wait till things had cooled down to ask Reid what he’d been meaning to ask for the past week.

He watched as his teammates packed their stuff to head to the hotel; one last night before flying back to Quantico in the morning and then, hopefully, spend their first work-free weekend in a while.

Derek catched a glimpse of his boyfriend laughing at something JJ had said; a strand of hair hanging on his face as he slung his satchel over his shoulder.

Resisting the urge to jump there and re-adjust it behind his ear in his place, Morgan merely chuckled when the untamed curl fell once again before the clumsy genius’ eyes, even after him having tucked it with apparent security where it was tucked before.

He _really_ had to ask him.

“Reid?” he tried, but the man was now chatting with Emily - seeing how JJ had left the conference room to answer a call.

He stepped a few feet closer, just enough to reach out for his elbow.

“Spencer?”

The light nudge and use of his first name ultimately catched the other's attention.

He turned his head around; his curls whipping in that endearing way they always did. Derek flashed him a smile.

“Hey,” Spencer answered, gleaming. “ready to go?”

“Uuh…” Morgan considered the question for a second, shooting Prentiss a self-explanatory glance. “yeah, I just…can we talk real quick?”

Spencer’s reaction was delayed by Emily greeting the both of them and exiting the room, tailing Hotch and Rossi.

He suddenly realized they were alone and spotted the slight uncertainty in Morgan’s usually knee-melting grin, weighing the implications of such question.

His mouth went dry. His grip on the strap of the satchel stiffened.

“Y- yeah. Yes, of course. What’s up?” Spencer feigned easiness.

“Baby, it’s nothing bad. Don’t worry.” the reassuring words, and the pet name, and the kind tone, but especially how that faint tint of uncomfort previously creasing Derek’s expression disappeared helped untangling Spencer’s nerves.

He nodded shortly and released the breath he’d been holding for the past minute.

By how the man reacted at his question before even having been asked the REAL question yet, Morgan was quick to realize that he couldn’t just throw the bomb at him like that.

He casually half-sat on the round table, gripping the edge with his hands.

“We have the weekend free.” he prompted.

Spencer’s facial expression turned into a miscellany of a dozen different emotions, and no verbal answer came out. He _was_ a profiler after all - too sly to register that statement in its simplest meaning.

The older man realized he’d been too vague. He sighed and reached out to take Spencer’s cold hands in his own, inspecting them with his eyes as he tried to infuse some of his body warmth in them by rubbing his thumbs on his knuckles.

“…what is it?” Reid’s quiet voice intruded the silence.

Morgan decided to be straightforward - he’d send the wrong message by keeping on dancing around the matter.

“ **You know** …” he started, raising his gaze to smile kindly at the man standing so close to him their knees almost touched. “ **I think my mom would be proud if I brought you home.** ”

It wasn’t _exactly_ how he'd planned on asking: it was open to interpretation. But most of all it was the sheer _truth_.

Spencer’s eyebrows jumped up. He blinked a few times.

“Y- you think?”

Derek squeezed his hands, now almost as warm as he wanted them to be.

“I’m sure of it.”

His boyfriend’s smiling features gradually rearranged to settle in an apprehensive frown; his eyes fell down to the floor.

“But…but she- she’s already met me a few times…”

On one side of the coin Morgan was glad the other had picked up on the unsaid question on his own; on the other, though, he felt the realization that his proposal was about to be declined poking sharply at his heart.

“Not like _this_.” he simply reminded him. "not as my _boyfriend._ ”

Spencer’s gaze rose again to stare at the man with that _look_ , the look Derek always likened to the one of a stray puppy in headlights.

He shot up from his seat and cupped the boy’s muzzle in both hands.

"Sugar, we don’t _have_ to do it if you don’t want to, but please don’t look at me like that.”

Spencer hurried to shake his head. “No! No it’s- it’s not that I don’t _want_ , it’s just…” he took a deep breath. “how can you be sure…? Maybe- maybe she doesn’t like the idea of me being… _more_ than a friend ?”

It was Derek’s turn to shake his head.

" _Impossible_." he said with a smile.

The other merely squinted his eyes.

Morgan chuckled and leaned in to place a quick peck on the tip of his nose.

“Listen to me,” he started, stroking Spencer's cheeks with the pads of his thumbs. " _my sisters_ were the ones who guessed something was up between us right off the bat."

Reid's eyes widened, an amused and equally bashful smirk pulling at one corner of his lips.

"You...you mean the first time they saw us together?" he couldn't resist asking.

Derek cocked his head and giggled at him.

"No baby, the first time they saw _you_ , 2 years ago." he explained, purposely neglecting to mention the _occasion_ that brought the genius along with his team to his house in Chicago.

" _Oh_..." the other's mouth stilled agape for a while, before he started chewing on his bottom lip.

Morgan searched his features with a fond look during those few seconds of silence; gathering that he ought to voice the memory wandering inside his head only when his boyfriend started ever-so-slightly squirming under that gaze.

"When you popped up with those cute glasses you used to wear, eating cake and going on about statistics..." he shared his thought in an almost murmur.

Spencer snorted timidly but placed a hand over one of Derek's, deterring him from breaking contact from the side of his face as he tilted his head minutely in order to bury his lips in the warmth of his man's skin.

"So..." he prompted against his palm; a single puff of air bouncing back on his own chin. "I'm assuming this means dinner with your family tomorrow night?"

Derek shrugged. "Only if you feel like it, baby."

Spencer let the words sink in for a quick moment, fetching an answer in the few inches of floor parting the tips of their shoes.

He lifted his eyes back up. "Yes," he nodded. "Let's do that."

Morgan beamed instantly. "Alright." he said, bumping a knuckle on the other's tiny nose.

"Now, gimme a kiss before Hotch comes busting our ass and almost catches me with my tongue down your throat like last week, yeah?" he teased.

Spencer laughed, nodding eagerly as he leaned into his boyfriend's body to wrap both arms around his waist.

It took them a few seconds of merely smiling against each other's lips before settling into the kiss and effectively binding their mouths; Derek's hand snaking up his nape to knot his digits into the boy's tangled locks and maneuver his head as he pleased, as per routine.

Spencer pulled out for a split second only to catch a gulp of air before craning forward again, this time meeting the movements of the man's mouth with newfound impatience.

" _Mmh'_ kay baby boy, slow down there-" Derek broke the kiss, panting faintly. "already forgot that thing I said earlier? The Hotch thing?" he mocked.

"...no, I haven't." Spencer muttered sheepishly, biting back a giggle.

"A'ight let's get to the hotel and then you can start doing _that_ again, mh?" the other offered with a knowing grin.

Spencer only nodded, flushing up to the very tips of his ears while grabbing Derek's hand to flat-out drag him out of the room.

Morgan had to stifle a laugh as he noticed his flustered boyfriend's eyes _never_ detached from the laces of his Converse.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @cyn-00


End file.
